The Mean Green Teen Machine
by Falcon97
Summary: When the time comes for Pike to finally transfer Ms Leons consciousness back into her human body it all goes a bit wrong...Nero/Raven and Contessa/Pike inside :
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new fanfic! *fanfare* A random plot bunny came into being in my mind about a month ago and gradually morphed into this story. Hope you like it :) **

**Falcon~**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mean Green Teen Machine<strong>

**When Pike attempts to transfer Ms Leon's consciousness back into her proper human body, he has no idea just how wrong it was going to go.**

* * *

><p>Ms Leon perched on the table and eyed the machine with a slightly worried glance.<br>Nero stared at it in disbelief.  
>Raven hovered in the shadows, no-one could tell how she viewed the machine as her face was covered in a black mask.<br>Professor Pike stood next to it looking inordinately pleased, 'Well, what do you think?'  
>Nero and Ms Leon exchanged a brief glance, 'It's green,' Nero said eventually looking bemused.<br>Pike stared at the machine as if noticing this for the first time (which was quite likely), 'What's wrong with that?' he asked looking puzzled.  
>'Nothing,' sighed Ms Leon, 'Apart from the fact I can't help wondering if there will be an unfortunate side affect like last time,' she un-sheathed a paw of razor-sharp needles and slowly ran them along the desktop, all the time staring hard at the Professor.<br>The old man swallowed nervously, 'I'm sure it will work perfectly this time.'  
>Ms Leon's eye's narrowed, 'It had better.'<br>Nero sensed an argument building up and quickly cut in, 'You may begin the consciousness transfer when you are ready Professor.'  
>Pike nodded and moved over to a nearby computer workstation and typed in a long stream of commands that Nero didn't even bother trying to follow, the machine hummed and started to glow, green.<br>Nero clenched his teeth, he hated the colour green.  
>'If you could enter the second chamber Ms Leon!' shouted Pike over the noise of the machine and computers now combined with sloshing of the coolant mixture which had been installed in a series of pipes around the room to keep the electronics from overheating.<br>Nero watched as the stealth and evasion teacher leaped lightly from the desk and casually strolled over to a chamber. There were two glass structures which were connected to one another with a series of tubes and wires, in the first chamber was Ms Leon's human body, put under sedative.  
>Understandably, Ms Leon had been a little nervous when it had been taken out of cryogenic storage and transported to this room but thankfully her human body was now here in one piece.<br>The humming of the machines increased in intensity as the two glass doors slid shut behind Ms Leon, setting Nero's teeth on edge.  
>'Now if I could have you're authorisation code Dr. Nero,' yelled Pike from the computer terminal, 'We can move on with this transfer!'<br>Nero nodded and walked over to his old friend, quickly typing in the needed code before moving to the side to allow Pike to finish off the necessary programming.  
>The man paused for a moment before typing in the final command. He looked to the head teacher of HIVE, 'Shall I?'<br>Nero nodded, 'Proceed with the transfer if you please.'  
>Pike hit the last few buttons and both waited, staring alternatively from the machine to the several computer screens positioned on the worktop.<br>Nero fought with the urge to place both hands over his ears as the humming grew louder, 'It's working!' yelled Pike, his voice faint over the growing noise.  
>Nero jumped a little as Raven peered over his shoulder to examine the computer screens with interest before looking at the machine. She frowned a little; Nero turned to her and mouthed, 'What is it?'<br>The assassin shrugged but still looked uneasy.  
>Nero started to feel a little uncomfortable but everything seemed to be working smoothly.<br>'The transfer is complete!' shouted Pike looking delighted, gradually the noise of the machines died down until the noise was bearable.  
>Nero squinted at the two glass chambers but they had become steamed up and he was unable to see through them.<br>Several medics entered through the door and at Pike's nod hurried over to the machine.  
>Nero turned as Colonel Francisco and the Contessa walked into the room, he automatic doors hissing shut behind them 'Is it done?' asked Francisco.<br>'Yes,' smiled Pike, his smile suddenly faded as a high-pitched beeping emitted from one of the computers.  
>'What is it?' asked Nero feeling worried.<br>'I think th-'  
>Pike's words were cut off adruptedly as a massive <em>bang<em>echoed from the machine.  
>The last though Nero had before crumpling to the floor unconscious was that he was going to throttle Pike for this.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you can guess what happens next...XD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the second chapter for y'all, hope you like and please please please review when you've finished! **

**Thanks to AndAPartridgeInAGrapeTree, Sleeping Kangaroo and Shinzel for reviewing the first chapter!**

* * *

><p>Nero groaned softly as he drifted back into consciousness, his head throbbed and pounded and his whole body ached, as he slowly swung up into a sitting position his muscles screeched in protest and his vision swam.<br>The sat there for a few moments, allowing his vision on settle and focus before looking around.  
>He was still in the lab, though it was practically unrecognizable from the pristine facility it had been before. Paper and textbooks were spread haphazardly around the room and the computer screens were blank. With a feeling close to alarm Nero shifted his gaze hastily to the two chambers on the other side of the room; he couldn't quite make out what was going on inside them due to the fact that glass was covered with condensation on the inside.<p>

There was a soft groan from behind him and Nero turned to see a figure clad in a familiar black suit slumped on the floor: Raven. Nero struggled to his feet, swaying on the spot. Briefly he wondered why his suit felt over-sized but shrugged the thought off and staggered over to the figure.

'Raven?' he asked as he approached her, 'Are you alright?'  
>He kneeled down beside her and rolled the figure over and froze with a feeling of shock. This wasn't Raven. True, she looked like her, but this girl was a teen, probably around fourteen or fifteen. Not a thirty-something assassin.<p>

The girl opened her blue eyes and blinked, focusing on Nero's face, 'What are you doing here?' she asked with a frown.

Nero blinked, 'What do you mean?' he wondered why his voice sounded a little squeaky but put it down to shock and cleared his throat, 'What are _you _doing here my girl,' again his voice was slightly high-pitched and at the end of the sentence suddenly decided to plunge downwards, Nero frowned his voice hadn't been like this since...

'Girl?' the woman frowned dangerously and started to climb to her feet, she reached behind her back and removed a familiar-looking katana partially from it's sheath, 'I think you should...'

'Where did you get those katanas from!' exclaimed Nero, he frowned, 'Who are you?'

The girl looked puzzled, 'My name is Raven,' she said, quickly bringing back her fierce demeanour, 'I suggest you tell me your name young man.'

'Raven!' repeated Nero, his voice going suddenly very high, he coughed and cleared his throat again, 'And I think you must be mistaken my dear,' he said with a slight smile, 'True you look a little like her, and you have the Russian accent, the swords and so on, but Raven is around thirty and you are fifteen.'

The girl looked taken aback before straightening up and completely un-sheathing a sword, 'This isn't funny anymore,' she said flatly, 'Would you just-'

'What are you two doing in this part of the school?'

Both turned to the source of the voice. Nero almost groaned again as it turned out to be another teenager, this one though was dressed, strangely enough, just as Pike had been, lab-coat and all.

'This part of the school is restricted,' frowned the teen, he paused and coughed a few times, 'So if you kindly move off the premises...'

'Now listen here,' began Nero marching towards the boy, 'I've had about enough of this...' he trailed off as he passed one of the blank computer screens and caught sight of his reflection out of the corner of his eye. He paused and turned back, slowly walking towards it until his reflection came into focus, 'Oh my gosh,' he breathed as he stared into the black screen.

Staring back at him from the screen was not a tall, dominating, super-villain. But a young, slightly lanky, dark-haired teenager, 'Is this some sort of joke?' he asked suddenly his voice rising and falling in pitch, 'If so it's not very funny.'

'Joke?' repeated the girl looking puzzled, 'What do you mean "joke"? The only person I see whose trying to pull a joke off is you,' she gestured to the still groggy-looking teen, 'And you as well.'

Nero could see this situation was rapidly escalating into fight, he raised his hands in a submissive gesture, 'Listen, I have no idea what's going on, but if you could kindly move off the premises without...'

He broke off as the automatic doors to the facility hissed open and a group of security guards backed by medics marched into the room. The group paused and stared slack-jawed at the people in the room.

'What are you all gawping at?' snapped Nero, his voice shooting up an octave, he grimaced, this had better not to be permanent.

'What...who...how?' gaped a security guard looking confused, 'How did you get in here?'

Nero frowned and drew himself up, 'I am Dr Nero,' he said crisply, 'and I'd be grateful if you didn't use that tone of voice with your superior.'

'Nero,' a voice repeated behind him closely followed by a snort of amusement, 'forgive me if I remain unconvinced.'

The headmaster of HIVE turned to see a muscular, dark-skinned teen, leaning on one of the computer desks and eyeing him coldly, Nero's eyes were drawn instantly to the familiar looking robotic arm, 'Who are you?'

The teen raised a pair of eyebrows, 'Colonel Francisco I'll have you know kid, now what are you three doing in this room?' he turned to glare at the girl and other boy who were watching the proceedings with a slightly baffled expression on their faces.

Before the security guards could make any move towards the group of teens there was the sound of a dull thumping which emitted from the glass chambers.

'Ms Leon,' gasped the skinny teen scrambling over to the chambers, he quickly pressed a few buttons on the control panel attached to the side of one of the chambers and slowly the doors hissed open. Nero suddenly frowned at the boy, 'How did you know how to do that?' he asked him, 'only Professor Pike and some of the senior staff knew how to do that.'

The teen claiming to be Pike shot Nero an exasperated look, 'For heaven's sake! I _am _Professor Theodore Pike.'

A figure suddenly staggered out of one of the chambers, 'Good grief,' it muttered in a voice with a prominent French accent, 'I've forgotten how it felt to be in a human body.'

Nero was vaguely aware of his jaw dropping and the mouths of the other people in the room doing the same thing, 'What?' quavered Nero.

A teenage girl with long blond hair and piercing green eyes had stepped out of the chamber and was eyeing Nero with a puzzled expression on her face which quickly turned to one of anger, 'Listen, I don't know who you are but what do you...'

'Ms Leon?' the boy claiming to be Professor Pike had stepped up close to her and was eyeing her with an expression of disbelief on his face.

She regarded him with an expression of something close approaching disdain, 'Yes, and may I inquire as to why you are not at school young man?'

There was yet another stunned silence in the room.

An expression of foreboding crossed "Pike's" face and he dipped an hand into the pocket of his baggy lab coat and removed a blackbox which he flipped open, HIVEmind's face appeared on the screen, everybody started as HIVEmind began to speak, 'Yes Professor Pike...' the A.I. trailed off and stared with disbelief at the figure holding the blackbox, 'What on earth?' the mouth on the wire-framed face fell open in astonishment, 'Who on earth?' The A.I.'s eyes narrowed in disbelief, 'Professor Pike? How on earth did you end up looking like that?'

The people in the room were silent, eventually one of the men in the security team coughed politely, 'Urrmm...could someone explain what is going on here?'

A groggy voice spoke up from the other end of the room, 'Yes, I was wondering the same thing.'

Everyone automatically turned, yet another teenager stood in the room, leaning on a computer terminal for support, she had very long black hair and a tall, slim build, Nero frowned, she looked incredibly familiar...

His gaze quickly snapped back to the computer terminals, a familiar wire-framed face was floating above a tablet placed on top one of the terminals, he surveyed the people in the room with a stunned expression on his face, it came to a rest on Nero.

'Nero,' gasped HIVEmind looking genuinely shocked, 'Why are you all teenagers?'

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAHA! Well, now you know what's happened to them all XD<strong>


End file.
